Un Día en las Aguas Termales
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de salir juntos a instancias de Mirajane, Lisanna decide por fin sucumbir a los brazos de Natsu, dándolo todo por el Dragon Slayer más desordenado del Gremio... ¿Cómo les irá a ambos en su primera vez juntos en un Baño privado de las aguas termales? [[Aceptando el reto de Mirajane Strauss para un Drabble de esta pareja]]


**¡Chicos y Chicas! Un saludo a todos, aquí estoy con un pequeño drabble respondiendo a un reto de mi amiga Mirajane Strauss, basado en cómo sería la primera vez de Natsu y Lisanna si esta fuese a las apuradas, a escondidas de Mirajane y en los baños termales... Bueno, esta es mi versión, espero la disfruten ¡Aye!**

* * *

**Un Día en las Aguas Termales**

* * *

Tanto Natsu como Lisanna estaban decididos, habían llegado a su baño privado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Luego de entrar en aquel baño, Lisanna le conminó a Natsu que se adelantase y se pusiese cómodo. Él asintió y se adentro en aquel baño privado. Habiendose desecho de las prendas que llevaba, se sumergió en aquella cálida y relajante agua que burbujeaba. Se arrinconó en el borde del jacuzzi de manera que pudiese ver la entrada del baño.

-No sé si esté preparado para esto... Es más, ¡estoy asustado..! -se decía el pelirosa.

Pero cuando el ojijade estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir de aquel baño privado, la albina entró en dicho recinto. Con apenas una simple toalla cubriendola, y muy sonrojada quedose mirando fijamente al pelirosa sonriente, y él muy sonrojado se hundía en aquellas aguas.

Firme y decidida a continuar, Lisanna se adentró en aquel jacuzzi, quitandose la toalla que la cubría dejando al descubierto unos redondos y perfectos pechos, de pezones sonrosados, puros, nunca tocados, simplemente hermosos.

Ambos se miraban solamente, como si con miradas se comunicaran de manera telepática. Inmediatamente la albina tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó al pelirosa, lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos jades tan curiosos y tan hermosos a la vez, y luego sin mediar palabra alguna, lo besó apasionadamente. Luego de compartir dicho beso, se quedaron hipnotizados cada uno en la vista del otro, la mirada azul en la esmeralda, la esmeralda en la azul, y ambos se dijeron esas preciadas palabras que se dicen los enamorados...

-Te amo, Lisanna...

-Te amo, Natsu...

Y esas simples palabras bastaron para encender la llama de la pasión. La albina se incorporó sobre él a horcajadas sentándose sobre sus pies y uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, al principio él era un poco torpe para seguirla pero finalmente sucumbió a sus sentimientos, y lentamente abrió la boca para seguirle el ritmo, su lengua jugueteaba suavemente con la de ella y el beso tomaba un aire de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada. Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora amenazando con salirseles del pecho, y sus respiraciónes se elevaban fuertemente, sus agitadas respiraciónes se conjugaban uniendose en una sola, y por más que querían prolongar el beso se separaron por la falta de aliento.

-Esto... -decía el pelirosa entrecortado por el respirar agitado -esto es acelerado, s-si Mirajane entra... y nos descubre...

-Ollvidalo.. olvida todo.. libera tus sentimentos.. yo te amo, y se que tu a mi.. -lo acallaba la albina.

Ambos seguían en aquel juego descontrolado, pero el sitio era muy incómodo para ellos. Se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro, y como si hubiesen pensado lo mismo, salieron de aquel jacuzzi rumbo a la habitación contigua donde una cómoda cama los llamaba. Llegaron a dicho cuarto, sellaron la puerta asegurandose de que nadie los interrumpiría, y comenzaron lo que habían detenido minutos atrás.

Luego la Strauss volvió a besar al Dragneel, lentamente, mientras lo recostaba en la cama y disfrutaba con sus manos de su muy trabajado torso al descubierto. El pelirosa a su vez la hacía gemir a medida que le besaba el cuello mientras la albina se deleitaba con el tacto recorriendo la espalda de él. Lentamente continuo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos, el con la boca comenzó a lamer con desesperación sus pezones erectos, haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer. La albina lo tumbó en la cama. Él por su lado la atrajo hacia si y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrada de ella, haciendo que el deseo de ella aumentara cada vez más y la excitación llegara a niveles insospechados para ambos. Ella bajó despacio recorriendo con sus labios el cuello del chico, pasando por su pecho y terminando sobre su miembro erecto por la excitación producida por el encuentro que sostenían. Luego, como si de un helado se tratase, comenzó a lamerlo y acariciarlo para excitarlo aún más y más, en unas rápidas probadas con la boca lo hizo gemir y casi gritar su nombre, para en un arranque, como si de una bestia insaciable se tratara, el pelirosa la atrajera hacia su cuerpo para voltearla y quedar sobre ella, la beso frenéticamente, recorrió su cuello, se deleitó con sus pezones en varias lamidas para comenzar el recorrido hacia la fruta prohibida. Lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño, separó sus piernas. Ella se avergonzó un poco por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer pero él levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos azules, como animandola. Ella asintió permitiendole hacerlo animandolo a seguir, y él continuó su camino hasta su entrada, recorrió con la lengua su intimidad y jugueteó con sus labios, en movimientos suaves y delicados acariciando su clítoris, ocasionando que ella gimiera de placer..

-¡No resisto más, te necesito dentro de mi ahora..! -gimió Lisanna.

Y luego él se subió sobre ella, en movimientos lentos y delicados, como si de una delicada flor se tratase, comenzó a besarla con pasión recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, luego la excitación era mayor y con algo de torpeza comenzó a guiar su miembro a la entrada de ella, cuando consiguió colocarlo en posición, en suaves movimientos, comenzó a penetrarla, ella gimió ante los dolores, pero se propuso resistir y le conminó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, algo un poco doloroso para ambos, ya que eran virgenes. Después de unos minutos donde suavemente él empujaba, superaban la barrera de la virginidad, y ella sintiendo su miembro en lo más profundo de su ser le susurro que aumentase la intensidad de sus embestidas, y él comenzó a embestir con furia como si de un castigo se tratara, ella gemía de placer con cada movimiento, y él se concentraba en llevarla al clímax. Después de unos minutos ella alcanzaba el orgasmo y soltaba un gritillo de placer, para luego él también llegar al máximo y depositar su semilla en ella. Al terminara ambos, el cayó sobre ella cansado, más a ella no le importó y lo volteó para que él quedara en la cama y ella lo cabalgara, y sin darle chance a que sacara su miembro de ella comenzó a moverse y a besarlo con locura, inmediatamente, y a base de besos apasionados sintió que él miembro de él se endurecía y ella inmediatamente comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, haciéndolo gemir a él y gimiendo ella, los dos estaban en el éxtasis, y minutos después los dos llegaban al clímax del acto, para que ella terminara en su pecho cansada aún con su miembro en ella, le susurró un Te Amo, y luego quedarse dormidos por el agotamiento.

**FIN...**

* * *

**¿Quedo muy corto? Bueno, esa es la escencia de un drabble, ¿no? espero les haya gustado esta apuesta, donde los jueces son los lectores... espero sus reviews con sus opiniones... ¡Nos leemos pronto chicos y chicas!**

**De pie, reverencia ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
